O Belo e a Fera
by Ana Ackles
Summary: Versão do conto de fadas A Bela e a Fera.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** Supernatural, Padackles

**Personagens Principais:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles

**Gênero:** Romance, Amizade, Homossexualismo e Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **16+ Não contem Lemon

**Beta:** Angiolleto ( Todos o erros são dela. Obrigada anja!)

**Desafio:** Contos da carochinha - Desafio proposto pela xPsychOx (Acho que venceu)

Era uma vez um próspero mercador que morava em uma pequena vila no interior do Reino Perdido, tinha esse nome, por que quem o procurasse não o achava. Há alguns anos, reis, rainha, príncipes e princesas se perderam, ninguém sabia onde estavam. Desde o desaparecimento do reino, naquele pedaço do mundo, existiam apenas duas estações de ano, a de pouco frio e a de muito frio.

Esse mercador supria a pequena vila de tudo quanto é tipo de mercadoria necessária para a sobrevivência da população local, ganhava muito dinheiro, mas sua maior riqueza era sua família.

O Sr. Gerald Padalecki, casado com a linda Sharon, com quem teve três filhos, Jeff, Jared e a Meg.

Jeff era o mais velho e trabalhador. Ajudava o pai na venda e viajava com ele quando necessário.

Jared, o filho do meio, era alegre, caçador e também ajudava o pai, mas sua maior obrigação era cuidar da mãe e da irmã quando o pai e o irmão estavam viajando.

Era muito bonito, despertava amores por onde passava, tinha um sorriso com covinhas, e um olhar que conseguia o que queria, até as coisas mais difíceis, pois não existia ninguém que resistiria a pedido daqueles olhos ora verdes ora azuis. Por sua imensa beleza sua mãe o chamava, para o seu desgosto, de Belo.

Meg era a caçula, princesa da casa. Seus irmãos dariam a vida por ela.

Certa época ocorreu na região uma epidemia de gripe cuja febre era altíssima e apenas o chá de uma semente baixava a temperatura. A semente estava acabando, e mesmo com o filho mais velho, Jeff, acamado devido um acidente de cavalo, Gerald viajou, sozinho, para ir comprar mais dessas sementes.

Jared ficou, pois não gostava de deixar as mulheres sozinhas na casa por tanto tempo. A viagem seria longa, três dias para ir, mais três dias para voltar. E mesmo preocupados com chefe da família não podiam fazer nada, pois a população já sofria com a falta do medicamento.

Na ida tudo ocorreu bem, mas durante a volta enfrentou uma nevasca, e devido à falta de visibilidade errou o caminho.

Estava anoitecendo e a floresta cada vez mais assustadora, o frio, a fome e cansaço tomavam conta do pobre homem. Perdido, apenas pensava na sua família, que devia estar preocupada, pois sua chegada estava prevista para esse dia. Quando o desespero quis envolver seu coração, apareceu na sua frente, à salvação, assim pensou o mercador.

Gerald parou na frente de um grande portão de ferro, entrada de propriedade protegida por muros tão altos que seria quase que impossível escalá-los, ao fundo apesar da escuridão a silhueta de um castelo.

Como passe de mágica os portões se abriram, e sem muita escolha Gerald entrou. Pelo caminho estatuas que pareciam estarem o observando, e mesmo com medo continuou até a escadaria que dava acesso a uma porta de madeira, que aparentemente abriu sozinha, revelando um grande salão, majestoso, mas com seus moveis e riquezas todos cobertos com panos brancos empoeirados, tochas nas paredes faziam a iluminação do local.

Olhando ao redor Gerald, visualizou uma grande mesa e se aproximou, estava posta para o jantar, com ricas iguarias, dignas de um príncipe, seu estomago ronco e sua boca salivou diante de tantas delícias.

- Sirva-se – Uma voz forte, rouca e poderosa ecoou pelo salão assustando o Sr. Padalecki, mas mesmo assim ele obedeceu com prazer.

- Seja quem for não vai me acompanhar? - Perguntou Gerald entre uma garfada e outra.

- Já me alimentei por hoje. Fique a vontade. - Responde a voz.

Após comer e beber até se fartar, Gerald sem se conter começou a bocejar demonstrando cansaço.

- Suba a escada e na segunda porta a direita encontrará um quarto onde poderá descansar. -

- Antes tenho que acomodar meus animais. - Respondeu Gerald.

- Eles já estão sendo cuidados, não se preocupe, vá descansar. - O tom dessa voz não admitia recusa, por tanto Gerald obedeceu.

O quarto também refletia a riqueza do proprietário, um grande espelho que tomava conta de toda uma parede, belas cortinas, uma penteadeira, e sobre ela escovas, pentes, vidros que pareciam ser de perfumes de todos os tamanhos, tipos e cores. Mas o que encheu os olhos do foi a cama dossel, enorme, toda a sua família caberiam nela folgados, e seus filhos não eram pequenos, por sinal eram bem grandinhos.

Vencido pelo cansaço seu corpo agradeceu a macieza do colchão, e mesmo ainda receoso, logo adormeceu.

Acordou cedo e seguiu até o salão da noite anterior, onde o café já estava servido com a mesma elegância e fartura do jantar. Chamou por alguém, mas não foi respondido, resolveu se servir para seguir viagem.

Quando terminou a refeição matinal foi atrás de seus animais e os encontrou na frente do castelo, pareciam bem alimentados, selados e carregados, prontos para partir.

Agora na luz do dia o castelo imponente a noite apresentava sinais de abandono e descuido, mas ainda não perdera a majestade.

Apesar de não ter visto ninguém a sensação de está sendo observado era constante e por isso resolver partir imediatamente.

- Obrigado por tudo! - Gritou o Sr, Padalecki em direção ao castelo. - Podem me indicar o caminho do Reino Perdido.

- Após o portão siga em frente e dobre a direita, depois de atravessar o rio, na primeira entrada à direita novamente voltará ao seu caminho normal. - Respondeu a mesma voz da noite anterior.

Pelo caminho em direção a saída da propriedade, Gerald observou as estátuas. Eram horríveis, retorcidas, deformadas. Olhando ao redor percebeu que aquele caminho deveria ter sido rodeado de belos jardins no passado, pois agora roseiras secas que ofereciam apenas espinhos se entrelaçavam uma na outra em um quadro desolador.

Antes de chegar ao final Gerald avistou um rosa, era vermelha, belíssima, um contraste diante de tanta decadência. E pensando em sua esposa Sr. Gerald a apanhou.

- Ingrato. - A forte voz do seu anfitrião, agora tomada de irá. - Depois de tudo que fiz por você! Como pode roubar e matar a única coisa bela que tenho?

- O que eu roubei? - Perguntou apavorado Gerald.

- A minha rosa!

- É apenas uma flor!

- Uma flor! - Gritou com mais irá. - Para você era apenas uma flor, mas para mim, era o único ser vivo e belo em minha vida. Ela alegrava minhas tristes manhãs.

Nesse momento o dono da voz apareceu, enchendo de pavor o Sr. Padalecki. Era uma fera monstruosa, enorme, andava em pé como um homem, mas tinha o corpo coberto de pelos, inclusive no rosto, suas mãos lembravam a de um ser humano, mas tinham garras, os olhos eram escuros e estavam carregados de ódio.

-Eu... É...Me...Eu... - Gerald gaguejava diante de tamanha monstruosidade.

- Você vai pagar com vida. - Falou o Fera vindo em sua direção.

- Não! Por favor! Tenho esposas e filhos, a população da minha vila está esperando o remédio para a gripe. Não foi por mal, peça qualquer coisa que lhe darei.

O Fera parou e pareceu refletir.

- Qualquer coisa?

- Sim! Qualquer coisa!

- Quero o primeiro ser vivo que pertence a sua casa, que você avistar quando chegar. Ou isso ou a sua vida.

O Sr. Padalecki pensou e lembrou que sempre ao chegar de viagem o cachorro da família é o primeiro ser vivo de sua casa que vê.

- Eu aceito!

- Posso confiar na sua palavra?

- Claro!

- Terei como saber que mentiu! E se não cumprir a sua promessa matarei toda a sua família! – Ameaçou o Fera.

- Pode confiar senhor!

- Leve este cavalo, e mande por ele o que me deve. – O Fera entregou o belo animal.

O Sr. Padalecki segui viagem, estava triste pelo destino do cachorro afinal era um animal que vivia desde pequeninho com a família, seus filhos iriam reclamar, mas era melhor não ariscar e cumprir a palavra dada.

Quando ele virou a curva que dava acesso a sua casa, para o seu desespero, não era o cachorro da família o primeiro ser vivo que veio lhe receber.

- Pai! Pai! Que bom que chegou estávamos tão preocupados. – Sua filha, Meg, corria em sua direção.

Desmontando do cavalo o Sr. Padalecki, chorando abraçou a filha. Seu pranto era tanto que Meg ficou preocupada achando que seu pai estivesse ferido, ou doente.

Sharon e Jared correram em direção ao chefe da família quando o viram chegar apoiado na filha, ainda chorando sem conseguir explicar o acontecido.

Sentado na sala da casa, já mais calmo contou o que aconteceu e a promessa que fez e o que aconteceria se não cumprisse a sua palavra. Sua esposa caiu em prantos, Jeff lamentava não poder andar e matar o Fera para salvar a irmã, e Jared adotou a idéia do irmão como se fosse sua.

- Sou um bom caçador! Matarei esse monstro e nada vai nos acontecer!

- Não! – Falou Gerald. – Eu voltarei lá e me entregarei! Peço apenas que vocês cuidem de sua mãe e irmã.

- Pai, o senhor disse que foi muito bem tratado até o momento da rosa. Então com certeza ele não me matará! É melhor cumprirmos a promessa.

- De jeito nenhum! Não posso permitir tamanho sacrifício, por um erro meu! E está decido. Amanhã partirei!

Durante a noite, Meg vestiu a sua capa e achando que todos dormiam, resolveu ir de encontro ao seu destino, pegou o cavalo do Fera e montou-o.

Jared desconfiava que essa fosse atitude de sua irmã, por isso não dormiu, vigiando-a. Deixou seu cavalo preparado para segui-la caso fosse necessário, e foi o que aconteceu.

Quando Meg chegou ao portão do castelo este se abriu sozinho conforme o pai lhe contara, Jared escondeu o cavalo e passou pelo portão antes que este fechasse e pelas sombras seguiu até a entrada do castelo.

A porta também se abriu sozinha dando passagem para a garota, Jared correu e entrou junto com a irmã, assustando-a.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim impedi-la de fazer alguma besteira.

-Qual é a idéia maninho? – Perguntou com ironia.

- Claro que tenho uma idéia. – Mentiu. Na verdade ele seguiu a irmã na intenção de matar o Fera, mas não sabia como iria fazer isso, pois pela descrição que o pai fez do ser, ele era bem maior do que um urso.

- Me conte! – Falou a irmã já se alterando.

- Na hora certa!

- É mentira você não tem idéia nenhuma!

- Tenho sim!

- Não tem!

- Que confusão é essa no meu castelo? – Uma voz forte interrompeu a discussão sem propósito dos irmãos. – Quem são vocês? – O dono da voz ainda não tinha aparecido, mas o tom usado causava arrepios.

- Somos Jared e Meg Padalecki. Filhos do pobre homem que você covardemente ameaçou de morte.

- Pobre homem? Você quer dizer pobre ladrão ingrato, depois de ser tão bem recebido e tratado, morde a mão de quem lhe salvou de morrer no frio da floresta. E mesmo diante de tamanha traição, o perdoei, pedindo apenas algo vivo para minha companhia. – Com esse discurso o Fera apareceu, causando medo nos irmão que se abraçaram, tentando proteger um ao outro.

Meg começou a gritar e Jared tampou com a mão a boca da garota que olhava assustada para o Fera, que instintivamente se recolheu as sombras.

- Descul...Desculpe, pela minha irmã, ela é muito boba! – Disse Jared tentando se recuperar do impacto da aparência do Fera. – Mas viemos pedir que perdoasse o nosso pai, dessa dívida!

- Nunca! Basta ele me mandar o que eu pedi.

- Mas o que veio receber meu pai, quando ele chegou não foi o cachorro como ele pensava, e sim minha irmã.

- Trato é trato, apesar de sua irmã ser mais barulhenta que um cachorro, terei que me conformar.

- Ora seu...

- Mandamos o cachorro para você. – Disse Jared interrompendo a irmã. Tentou sorrir, mas o seu sorriso morreu nos lábios pela saída do Fera das sombras.

- Além de ladrão seu pai é trapaceiro, no lugar da minha rosa ia me mandar um cachorro pulguento. Deixe a garota e vá embora.

- Não! – Jared se colocou na frente protegendo a sua irmã. – Deixe-me ficar no lugar dela.

- Não, o destino é meu! Eu fico! – Disse Meg saído de trás da proteção do irmão.

- Você não pode!

- E por que você pode e eu não?

- Nossa mãe te apenas você como filha, mas tem Jeff e a mim! Então posso ficar! – Falou para Meg. – Permita que eu fique no lugar dela. – Pediu para o Fera usando o seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho.

- Não, o papai está precisando de você! Jeff está doente, eu fico!

- Eu fico! – Gritou Jared.

- O destino é meu, e não seu! Eu fico! - Meg gritou de volta.

- Eu fico!

- Parem! – Gritou o Fera.

- O que é! – Gritaram os dois para o Fera, que arregalou os olhos surpreso pela reação dos irmãos. E achou a situação tão engraçada, que riu, e fazia tanto tempo que não ria, mas imaginem o sorriso de uma fera. Ficaram com medo? Jared e Meg também.

- Eu já decidi! – Sua voz saiu triste, pois percebeu que seu sorriso assustou os dois. - O rapaz fica.

- Não meu pai precisa dele! – Retrucou Meg ajoelhada aos pés do Fera. – Meu irmão Jeff está doente e não tem como ajudá-lo na venda e em casa, com caçar e reparos, trabalhos masculinos entende? Eu posso ficar!

- Meg, o ...O...O mo... O moço já decidiu e logo Jeff estará curado e poderá ajudar nosso pai, mas a nossa mãe morreria com saudades de você, afinal é sua única companhia.

- Mas...

- Por favor, parem! – Pediu o Fera antes que os irmãos começassem a discutir novamente.

- Você, Meg, volta para a sua família, aceito a troca! – Disse o Fera e fazendo gesto para ela se levantar dos pés dele. - Enquanto seu irmão estiver doente, seu compromisso será trazer toda sexta-feira uma caça e prepará-la para minha refeição, você sabe fazer isso? E quando seu irmão estiver recuperado, vira morar aqui como meu escravo.

- Está perfeito! Nesta sexta, começarei a cumprir minha promessa. Obrigado. – E Jared sorriu, mostrando as suas adoráveis covinhas.

Ao ver o belo sorriso o coração do Fera acelerou. Quase libertou todos de qualquer compromisso apenas para ver de novo aquele sorriso.

- Agora vão! O dia está nascendo e não correm perigo. Espero-te na sexta com uma bela caça!

- Claro! – E de novo o sorriso.

- Cuide sua irmã!

- Cuidarei! – Outro sorriso.

- E... – O Fera queria falar alguma coisa, para pode ver de novo o sorriso de Jared, mas não veio nada em sua mente, frustrado rugiu.

- Até sexta! – Rapidamente Jared e Meg saíram.

**No castelo**

- Alteza! Acho que você jogou a sua ultima chance fora, quando aceitou esse acordo. – O comentário veio de um violino.

- Steven, não pedi a sua opinião. Por favor, toque uma musica. – Disse o Fera se dirigindo para uma das inúmeras janelas, de onde ficou observando os dois irmãos indo embora, duvidando que Jared cumprisse sua promessa.

Jared e Meg iam discutindo pelo caminho devido à decisão do irmão, mas se calaram ao ouvir uma bela musica, executada de maneira brilhante por um violino, mas apesar da beleza, a tristeza contida em cada nota calava o fundo do coração. Antes de ultrapassar os portões Jared olhou em direção ao castelo, se perguntando quem tocava com tanto sentimento. Seria algum prisioneiro do Fera?

Na sexta-feira no final da tarde, Jared chegou com um belo cervo, entrou pela cozinha pegou uma grande travessa, colocou o animal abatido em cima e levou para o grande salão colocando na cabeceira, local em que o Fera sentava.

O Fera olhou para o cervo e olhou de maneira interrogativa para Jared.

- Você gostaria que eu tivesse arrancado os chifres? Ou era para servir apenas as entranhas? Ou sem as entranhas? Desculpe, você não me disse qual era a sua parte predileta. Se era para servir inteiro ou não. – Jared não para de falar e o Fera não conseguia dizer nada e se perguntava como alguém conseguia viver sem respirar, pois do jeito que o moreno falava, ele não respirava. – Por sinal como é o seu nome? Eu não posso ficar chamando-o de monstro ou Fera. Mas por que você não fala? Gostaria de saber por que assim poderei ir logo embora... – Um rugido assustador conseguiu fazer Jared se calar.

- Disse alguma coisa de errado? Por que... – Mas um rugido.

- Cale-se! – A voz poderosa do Fera ecoou pelo salão. – Eu não como carne crua! Pode me chamar de Fera e agora vá embora antes que anoiteça e o caminho se torne perigoso. – Jared inda estava encolhido num canto e quando o Fera deu ordem para ele voltar para casa, correu para a porta.

Jared já estava no começo da escadaria da entrada quando resolveu voltar.

- Desculpa! Fera. Quando estou nervoso falo muito. – Ele não sabia de onde tinha tirado tanta coragem.

- Já mandei você embora! – Urrou.

- Mas nós temos um acordo, e falta uma parte a ser cumprida. – Disse carregando a bandeja de volta para a cozinha.

Jared tratou e preparou o cervo, deixando a carne bem passada, depois serviu a mesa, colocando pratos, pães, que ele não sabia de onde vinham e vinho. O Fera apenas o observava, quando estava tudo pronto se aproximou da mesa e sentou.

- Janta comigo? – Perguntou com a voz calma.

- Obrigado, mas comi na cozinha enquanto preparava, espero que não se importe, agora tenho que voltar.

- Está tarde! É perigoso sair agora, durma aqui e amanhã você pode partir. Tem um quarto preparado, suba as escadas é o segundo a direita.

Jared concordando lhe desejou boa noite e seguiu na direção indicada. O Fera o seguiu com os olhos e depois olhou para a comida e para os lugares vazios, e se sentiu tão sozinho que não quis comer. Se dirigiu para o seu quarto, para tentar dormir.

Quando o jovem Belo saiu, ainda era muito cedo, e a mesa ainda estava posta com o jantar da noite anterior, antes de sair ficou observando pensativo a comida intocada. Pelo caminho até o portão começou a escutar a musica suave, bela e triste de um violino.

Uma semana depois, Jared voltou, com umas perdizes.

- Olá, hoje trouxe um tempero de minha mãe, essas perdizes vão ficar deliciosas. – Disse Jared, sem da chance para o Fera falar alguma coisa. – Você vai gostar, se eu temperar as penas, nem elas sobrariam, mas você não vai comer com pena e tudo vai? – E foi para cozinha sem esperar resposta.

Jared não entendia como aquele castelo se mantinha organizado, ele se perguntava se não existiria outros iguais a ele, fazendo serviços para o Fera.

Como o número de aves era grande o Belo demorou a prepará-las e quando terminou já estava noite alta. Ele postou a mesa, colocando as bandejas com as aves prontas para o Fera se servir.

- Janta comigo? – perguntou o Fera.

- Obrigado, mas comi na cozinha, eu poderia dormir novamente aqui está noite?

- Claro, no mesmo quarto.

- Então, boa noite. – Disse Jared se retirando.

O Fera olhou para a comida, mas estava sem fome, e a solidão apertou novamente seu coração, e com todo esse peso no peito foi para o seu quarto.

Pela manhã Jared saiu bem cedo novamente e viu a comida estava intacta, novamente.

Durante mais duas semanas aconteceu a mesma coisa e cansado dessa situação, nesse dia resolveu esperar o Fera e perguntar se havia algum problema.

- Fera? – Começou a chamar, pois o dono do castelo ainda não tinha aparecido e ele precisava ir embora.

- Qual é o problema? – Perguntou ferozmente o Fera.

- Qual é o problema com a minha comida? – Inquiriu Jared sem se amedrontar com os rugidos que o Fera soltou. – Trouxe o tempero de minha casa, para deixá-la mais saborosa, visto que nas semanas anteriores aconteceu à mesma coisa, o que estou fazendo de errado? Por que não come?

- Não estava com fome! – Disse simplesmente o Fera.

- Não estava com fome? – Repetiu indignado.

O Fera olhou para o Belo e se retirou deixando o moreno com seus pensamentos.

Jared resolveu ir embora e nunca mais voltar. "Que se dane o acordo". Não gostava de fazer papel de bobo. Mas algo estranho aconteceu até a saída. Parecia que alguém sussurrava, por entre a musica triste do violino, que ele já estava acostumado a ouvir.

- Ele quer que jante com ele. – Quase que Belo não conseguia entender, era tão sutilmente repetida que ele se perguntava se não era coisa de sua imaginação.

Na semana seguinte, Jared caçou um cervo novamente, levou o tempero de sua mãe, para prepará-lo, serviu a mesa e esperou.

- Janta comigo? – Fera vez a mesma pergunta das outras vezes.

- Pensei que não fosse convidar, não comi nada na cozinha hoje, estou morto de fome. – Responde o Belo, se sentando a mesa e servindo-se das iguarias.

O Fera sorriu, e Jared parou de se servir.

- Desculpe! – falou o Belo.

- Por quê? – Perguntou estranhando a atitude do moreno.

- Eu não sei, você que fez essa cara de raiva!

- Eu só tenho essa cara feia! - E o Fera bateu na mesa, derrubando os pratos, copos e colheres.

Assustado Jared se levantou e correu para a porta de saída, mas antes de sair olhou para a mesa de jantar, e o que viu encheu seu coração de pena. A cabeça do Fera pendia para baixo numa posição de puro desolamento, e o Belo não conseguiu deixar o senhor do castelo sozinho e voltou a mesa.

– Por que ainda está aqui? – Perguntou o Fera ainda de cabeça baixa.

– Cara feia para mim é fome! E estou morrendo de vontade de acabar com a minha! – Disse Jared, mas sem coragem de olhar para o Fera.

O Belo viu um pedaço de carne passar voando em sua direção, e quando olhou para o Fera, estava literalmente brigando com os talheres, sem conseguir levar nem um pouco de comida a sua boca. Jared largou os seus talheres e começou a comer com as mãos.

- É melhor assim. Me obrigo a comer com garfo e faca por causa da minha mãe, mas demora muito. Parece que a comida perde o sabor, não concorda? – O Fera achava incrível o rapaz a sua frente comer e conversar ao mesmo tempo, sem se engasgar. – Você não vai comer? – A pergunta fez com que o Fera despertasse dos seus pensamentos, e começar a comer, e sentir o gosta da comida, como há muito tempo não acontecia.

Jared terminou a sua refeição em silêncio, tomou um pouco de vinho e se despediu do Fera.

- Amanhã, tome café comigo. – Pediu o Fera.

- Claro! Boa noite.

Assim que o belo se recolheu, o Fera foi para o seu quarto e fez algo que prometeu nunca fazer. Abriu a cortina que permitia observa o quarto ao lado, o de Jared, onde existia um grande espelho na parede, e através dele o Fera pode observa seu escravo dormir.

Ao acordar Jared se dirigiu ao salão e a mesma do café já estava pronta com o Fera sentada na cabeceira, apenas o esperando.

- Bom dia! – Exclamou Jared.

- Bom dia, dormiu bem?

- Sim, obrigado, você é muito bondoso para com um escravo.

O Fera não respondeu, apenas fez um gesto para o rapaz sentar.

- Quem preparou todas essas coisa? Existe alguém além de mim nesse castelo? São escravos? O se...

- Chega! Coma. Você tem compromissos com sua família!

Jared se calou, o Fera se arrependeu, pois gostava de ouvir a voz do Belo, mas ele não podia responder as perguntas do rapaz naquela ocasião, porém o que ele queria mesmo era ver o sorriso de Jared.

- Bom, até semana que vem! – Jared se despediu. Caminhou lentamente esperando ouvir a musica triste do violino, mas desta vez ele ouviu outra melodia bela, ainda triste, porém apesar da tristeza dava para perceber uma esperança por trás da desolação.

**Na semana seguinte...**

- Olá, hoje conseguir apenas patos do mato, espero que goste. A semana foi boa? - O Fera sorriu, mas seus sorrisos sempre eram interpretados de maneira errada. – Desculpe, vou me calar! – E Jared foi para a cozinha. Ele ficava triste por que gostava de conversar e fazer amigos, porém o Fera parecia detestar a sua voz, sempre que começava a falar ela mostrava os dentes, como se fosse avançar sobre ele.

Assim que terminou de preparar a comida, pôs a mesa e esperou, mas o Fera não disse nada, então ele resolveu se retirar.

- Você não vai jantar comigo? – Perguntou o Fera surpreso.

- O senhor não falou nada.

- Jante comigo. – Com o pedido Jared sentou a mesa. – Como está o seu irmão?

- Às vezes melhora, mas logo em seguida tem uma recaída. Eu não entendo já deveria está em pé e recuperado. – Jared parou e ficou pensando. – Mas não se preocupe assim que ele ficar bom. Eu cumprirei o combinado. – E se calou, em seu semblante a tristeza de ter que deixar a família.

- Não tenho pressa, não se preocupe. – E o Fera tocou em sua mão, mas a retirou rapidamente como se tivesse tomado um choque elétrico. – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu sem jeito o Belo. Porém aquele toque também o deixou tão sem jeito, que para disfarçar, deu um leve sorriso, e aquele sorriso tímido, provocou reações no Fera que a fizeram sorrir com gosto, no primeiro momento o belo se assustou, mas depois ele percebeu que o Fera estava rindo, na verdade gargalhando. – Se quando você rir faz essa cara de bravo, nunca quero te ver com raiva. – E começou a rir também.

Ao ouvir o comentário do Belo o Fera parou de rir, mas quando viu o rapaz rindo, jogando a cabeça para trás com gosto, não agüentou e voltou a rir.

O jantar transcorreu em um clima de camaradagem, com Jared falando de sua família, infância e vida.

- Já falei muito de mim, fale um pouco de você. – Disse Jared olhando para o Fera, em seus lábios dançava um sorriso de expectativa.

- Não tenho muito que dizer de mim. – Respondeu o Fera de maneira rude, e esta viu o sorriso morrer nos lábios de belo.

- Desculpe, vou me recolher. Boa noite.

- Não! – A voz poderosa ecoou pelo salão. – Ainda não. – Falou agora um pouco mais calmo. -Beba o vinho.

- Já está tarde, amanhã tenho que partir bem cedo. Obrigado. – E rapidamente Jared se retirou.

- Alteza! – Repreendeu o violino.

- Por favor, Steven agora não.

- Quer que eu toque?

- Sim.

Jared já estava em seu quarto, quando ouviu a musica triste que o violino tocava, a primeira que tinha ouvido, e isso o fez descer curioso em saber quem tocava. Ao chegar ao salão ficou surpreso com o que viu, um violino flutuando no ar tocando sozinho.

- Incrível! – Exclamou.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou surpresa o Fera.

- Ouvi a música, e queria ver quem tocava. – Jared ainda olhava encantado para o violino que tinha parado de tocar, mas continuava flutuando. – Nunca ouvir som tão maravilhoso, é triste, mas é perfeito.

- Obrigado!- Respondeu o violino, e Jared arregalou os olhos, mais surpreso ainda. – Faz tempo que não ouço elogios pela minha música.

- Você pode tocar uma música mais alegre?

- Infelizmente, não! Toco de acordo com o coração de meu amo!

Jared olhou para o Fera, se perguntando como alguém poderia carregar tanta tristeza, e resolveu fazer algo. Era de sua natureza não ignorar quem necessitasse, seja de ajuda material ou espiritual.

- Vou dormir! Tenho que pensar! – Deu um belo sorriso e voltou para o seu quarto.

O Fera achou estranho, mas gostou do sorriso e seguiu o rapaz, e quando chegou na porta do seu quarto esperou-o entrar, Jared olhou para trás e o premiou com outro sorriso.

Durante toda noite o Fera ficou acordada observando belo, que passou a noite agitado sem conseguir dormir.

Jared levantou bem cedo e correu para o salão encontrando o violino ainda em cima da mesa.

- Violino, o que deixaria o Fera feliz?

- Por favor, Steven. – Respondeu o violino.

- Steven, que nome estranho para um violino.

- Que nome você daria para o seu violino?

- Nunca tive um violino, portanto não sei!

-Então não discutiremos tal fato! Mas o que faria o Fera feliz? Não sei, ou melhor, sei, mas não posso dizer.

- Por que não?

- Por que não!

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia. Arrumarei a mesa para o café.

- Não há necessidade. – O Fera bateu palmas e os armários começaram a se abrir, pires, pratos, talheres voavam para cima da mesa, a porta da cozinha se abriu, e bandejas com pães, bolos e frutas surgiram, bules com café, leite e chás, e jarras com os mais diversos sucos. Em poucos minutos uma mesa digna de um príncipe esta posta para o café da manhã.

Jared olhava para a mesa encantado e se viu sem palavras diante da magia do momento.

- Sente-se. – Ordenou o Fera.

Jared sentou ainda não refeito da surpresa. Uma voz perguntou o que ele preferia chá ou café, e ele quase caiu da cadeira quando percebeu que a voz vinha de um dos bules colocados a sua frente.

- Minha mãe ia adorar uma cozinha assim! – Esse comentário fez o Fera rir, Jared riu também, ele já tinha percebido que os olhos do Fera quando sorriam brilhavam e ficavam ternos, apesar dos dentes a mostra, como se fosse devorá-lo.

O café durou uma boa parte da manhã, pois Jared se divertia com a louça encantada. Comeu de tudo um pouco, apenas pelo prazer de se ver servido por ninguém, ver os utensílios voando de um lado para o outro. O Fera se divertia com a alegria quase infantil de Belo.

Quando o relógio bateu dez horas, Jared se lembrou que teria de voltar para casa e rapidamente se despediu do Fera, preocupado com o horário.

- Leve o meu cavalo, Misha, ele conhece um caminho mais rápido. – Ofereceu o Fera.

Jared aceitou montou no cavalo do Fera e foi guiando o seu pela floresta, e logo chegaram em sua casa, pela metade do tempo que normalmente levaria para chegar.

- Belo! Meu filho o que aconteceu? – Sua mãe vinha correndo ao seu encontro.

- Desculpe, aconteceu algo maravilhoso e eu me distrai.

- O que aconteceu de tão maravilhoso? Aquele monstro morreu?

- Não, que horror. – A idéia do Fera morta, fez se estomago embrulhar e seu coração falhar numa batida. – A senhora ia adorar. – E belo contou tudo para a sua mãe, desde o violino até as louças que faziam tudo sozinhas. Sua mãe ouvia meio que maravilhada e preocupada com a empolgação do filho pelo Fera e seu castelo.

A vida de Jared continuava no mesmo ritmo, seu irmão ainda doente, cumpria religiosamente o seu trato com o Fera. Mas com o passar das semanas, ele começou a contar os dias entre uma sexta-feira e outra. Sua volta para casa acontecia cada vez mais tarde, às vezes era por que tinha ficado até tarde da noite conversando com o Fera ou se distraiu durante o café.

Um dia ficou para almoçar, e apesar de saber que não precisava cozinhar ou colocar a mesa, Jared fazia questão de tratar da caça e servir, agora não para o seu senhor, mas para um amigo. Sua família estava preocupada com essa amizade que Jared estava devotando ao Fera.

Certa noite depois do jantar, a conversa estava alegre, Jared contava história da Villa e as novidades da semana, quando de repente o Fera se levantou, o belo se assustou com a expressão na face do senhor do castelo.

- Amanhã terminaremos a conversa. – Disse o Fera se encaminhando rapidamente para as escadarias.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Jared se levantando também. E quando o relógio bateu meia noite, o Fera correu e se trancou no seu quarto.

Jared bateu na porta o chamando. Mas não obteve nenhuma resposta, encostou o ouvido na porta e nada, gritou pelo Fera, mas foi totalmente ignorado. Triste sem saber o que tinha feito de errado, foi para o seu quarto.

No quarto do Fera...

- Alteza, você não pode ir lá com ele desse jeito! Agora nós temos uma chance. – Falava Steven encostado na porta como se pudesse impedir o Fera de sair do quarto.

**N.A.: **Espero que vocês tenham gostado da adaptação, me deixem saber, se vale a pena postar a segunda parte.


	2. Chapter 2

- Que chance? Ele tem apenas pena de mim.

- Não alteza, ele gosta de você! Já reparou como ele te olha? Sem medo.

- Eu quero que ele me ame; se eu fosse agora falar com ele, com certeza me amaria.

- De que adiantaria?

- Poderia beijá-lo, amá-lo... – O Fera falava abraçando o próprio corpo.

- E depois?

- Morreria feliz!

- Por que morrer se tem uma chance de viver feliz com ele para o resto da vida? Por favor, controle-se, e dê mais um tempo, para ele descobrir seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Não apenas para salvá-lo, mas salvar a todos nós, seus amigos.

- Vou fazer isso por vocês, mas não acredito que ele me amará de verdade, não com a aparência do Fera.

O Fera se olhou no espelho, e examinou os traços de sua antiga aparência, ou melhor, de sua aparência verdadeira.

Os cabelos loiros bem cortados, olhos verdes num tom diferente que o tornavam mais sedutores e especiais, a pele branca com leves sarda e os lábios carnudos e rosados. Aquela boca provocou grandes paixões, homens e mulheres matariam por um beijo dele. Ele era belíssimo sempre cortejado e rodeado por amigos, amores e amantes.

Todos os seus desejos sempre foram satisfeitos, desde criança, mas isso o tornou uma pessoa frívola, mimada, sem coração, onde apenas o agora, a riqueza e a aparência interessavam.

Esse jeito fútil o levou a ser o que era hoje. Uma fera.

**Flash back.**

Ele estava em uma de suas inúmeras festas dadas praticamente toda semana em seu belo castelo, mas essa era especial comemorava o natal. Divertia-se com os amigos, flertava com alguns candidatos a passar a noite em sua cama. Ainda não decidido quem seria escolhido ou escolhida para ter essa honra de dormir em seus braços por aquela noite.

- Alteza! – Um dos guardas o chamava. – Tem uma pessoa, na porta do castelo que deseja lhe falar com urgência.

- Não vê que estou com convidados?

- Sim, mas ela insiste; diz que tem um presente valioso, porém só pode entregar pessoalmente.

- Presente? Valioso? Por que não a mandou entrar? – Ele adorava presente, ainda mais se fossem valiosos.

- Não creio que esteja vestida de acordo com a ocasião.

- Tudo bem! Irei lá.

Quando chegou à porta do castelo, uma mulher velha, feia, vestidas com trapos embrulhada numa manta o esperava, "O que um tipo desses pode oferecer de valioso?" Foi o pensamento que lhe ocorreu observando aquela figura.

- Alteza! Vim lhe pedir um pouco de comida e abrigo para essa noite.

- Mas você informou que tinha um presente valioso para mim e agora pede comida e abrigo?

- Esse é meu presente, a chance de fazer uma caridade para uma pobre alma necessitada.

- Guardas prendam essa mulher, apenas por essa noite. – Ordenou o príncipe. – Agora você vai ter o seu abrigo, comida amanhã, na hora em que servirem o café dos prisioneiros, pois essa hora a janta já foi servida. – E obrigado pela oportunidade de praticar tamanha caridade. – Completou com ironia.

- Por fora uma beleza celestial, por dentro uma alma negra como o inferno. – Disse a mulher cuspindo com desprezo no chão.

- Guardas, esqueçam a minha primeira ordem. Joguem esse ser no fundo do calabouço. Velha e feia como é, ninguém sentirá a sua falta.

Quando os guardas avançaram e a velha se transformou numa bela jovem, vestida com o mais rico vestido, jamais visto, e belas jóias lhe enfeitavam o corpo.

- Maldito seja você! A partir de hoje sua aparência será da fera que habita seu coração. E para que consiga se livrar da maldição deverá encontrar alguém que lhe ame incondicionalmente. Terá dez anos para encontrar essa pessoa, caso contrário viverá como fera o resto dos teus dias. E para lembrar-se de como era belo, nas noites de lua cheia, voltara a ter aparência humana. – Ao terminar aquela frase a moça desapareceu. Naquele momento o príncipe Jensen entendeu que na verdade ela era sua fada madrinha, e estava desgostosa com o comportamento do afilhado, resolvendo assim castigá-lo.

Quando o príncipe voltou para o salão, as pessoas se afastavam horrorizadas e amedrontadas.

- Príncipe Jensen? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Steven um de seus poucos amigos verdadeiros. – Veja!

Jensen se olhou no espelho e viu a terrível transformação acontecer. Pelos cresceram por todo o corpo e rosto, suas mãos agora enormes com garras no lugar de unhas, seu belo rosto lembrava o de um lobo com dentes enormes, o verde de seus olhos adquiriram o tom castanho e sem brilho, sua voz antes sensual, bela e rouca, não passava de um rugido feroz e cheio de dor.

Seus amigos mais próximos e os criados se transformaram em objetos do castelo de acordo com a sua profissão. Steven se tornou um violino, por ser um excelente cantor. Misha era o campeão de corridas de cavalo, se transformou num. E também muitos outros.

As restantes das pessoas fugiram perante o show de horrores em que se transformou o castelo. O seu reino se perdeu. No local aos pouco foi formada uma pequena vila, e no natal desse ano completaria 10 anos que isso aconteceu.

Seu tempo estava acabando, logo agora que tinha encontrado alguém para amar.

**Flash back off**

Jensen voltou a realidade e buscou a parede que dava para o quarto de Jared e foi observa o moreno. Parecia tão triste, mas não quis se iludir que seria por sua causa. Belo ficou de frente para o espelho, pensativo, uma lágrima solitária escorria por seu rosto. Do outro lado o príncipe acariciava o vidro que os separava como se fosse o rosto amado.

Jared acordou cedo e resolveu partir antes do café, estava triste com o acontecido na noite anterior, queria ir embora antes do Fera aparecer.

- Vai sair sem se despedir? – A voz do Fera o alcançou assim que abriu a porta.

- Eu tenho alguns trabalhos pendentes em casa.

- Fiz algo que o magoou?

- Não, mas eu fiz?

- O que?

- Não sei! Você simplesmente me deixou de repente sem nenhuma explicação, pensei que éramos amigos.

- Não foi nada com você, mas eu não posso te explicar agora, fique e tome o café comigo.

- Tenho que ir. – Jared saiu sem olhar para trás. Não entendeu o comportamento do Fera e nem a falta de explicação. Resolveu ir embora estava confuso demais. Não entendia por que o fato do Fera não confiar nele o magoava tanto.

Antes de chegar ao portão o som triste do violino se fez ouvir. Há tanto tempo que ele não ouvia aquela música. Agora quando Steven tocava, as músicas eram alegres. Isso fez o belo voltar.

Ao entrar no salão o Fera estava sentada na mesa posta para o café, com a cabeça baixa e rugidos baixos de dor escapavam de sua garganta.

Jared tocou em seu ombro e o Fera levantou a vista, seus olhos estavam brilhantes e molhados.

- Quando você quiser falar para mim o que aconteceu estarei aqui para ouvir. – Disse Jared para o Fera. – Agora, porém, estou com muita fome. – Completou com um sorriso.

O Fera estremeceu de prazer e felicidade, pois era a primeira vez que o belo o tocava, e no toque não existia repulsa ou medo, apenas conforto e quem sabe carinho, esse pensamento aqueceu seu coração.

Passaram a manhã conversando sobre musicas e livros, o Fera levou Jared para conhecer a biblioteca. Era primeira vez que belo entrava lá, as únicas partes do castelo que o moreno conhecia eram a cozinha, seu quarto e o salão onde faziam as refeições.

A amizade e o carinho entre eles vinham aumentando, mas a partir desse episódio algo mudou no relacionamento entre os dois. Uma intensidade de sentimentos diferentes começou a surgir no coração de ambos.

O estranho acontecimento de o fera se recolher correndo ao seu quarto aconteceu outra vez, porém Jared, dessa vez não se magoou. Não entendeu, mas sabia que quando chegasse o momento certo o Fera contaria para ele.

A vida do Fera ficou resumida em esperar as sextas feiras quando encontraria Jared outra vez. E durante os dias, seus pensamentos eram apenas de Belo. Ás vezes ele ficava passeando entre as roseiras secas com os dentes amostra, sorrindo como se estivesse passeando entre os mais belos jardins.

Jared muitas vezes se surpreendia pensando no Fera, ou lembrando de algum parte da conversa que tinha tido nos encontros passados, em umas de suas caçadas para a família durante a semana, pois as de sextas eram do Fera. Em um desses dias, quando o moreno deu por si, estava na frente do castelo do Fera.

Desceu do cavalo resolvendo visitar o amigo, o encontrou distraído observando um passarinho, e estava sorrindo. Jared se escondeu e fez uma bola de neve, que jogou e acertou em cheio a cara do Fera, que rugiu assustado e ao mesmo tempo com raiva, pronto para dar uma lição no infeliz que tinha tido a audácia de lhe pregar aquela brincadeira.

Caminhando na direção em que tinha vindo a bola de neve, toda sua raiva se esvaiu, e seu coração falhou uma batida, antes de acelerar, quando encontrou Jared jogado no chão tampando sua própria boca para o Fera não escutar sua risada.

Se levantando ainda rindo o moreno não esperava a reação rápida do Fera, que pegou um punhado de neve lhe acertando em cheio na barriga. A surpresa e a falta de ar, pois a quantidade de neve foi grande devido as mãos enorme do Fera, Jared se desequilibrou e caiu deitado, ficando imóvel.

O Fera vendo o Belo assim sem se mexer correu desesperado se ajoelhou e levantou um pouco o corpo do amigo o apoiando em suas forte pernas, e batendo levemente –pelo menos era o que ele achava – no rosto de Jared para acordá-lo.

- Ei, calma, eu estou bem! – Disse Jared se levantando acabando com a farsa, pois as leves tapinhas, deixaram seu rosto vermelho.

- Desculpa! – Pediu o Fera preocupado, pois o que menos queria era magoar Jared.

- Tudo bem! – E Jared rapidamente pegou mais neve e jogou no Fera e saiu correndo feito uma criança. Refeito do susto o Fera saiu atrás do Belo.

Jared corria rápido, mas resolveu olhar para trás e não avistando o Fera se virou para continuar correr dando de frente com o Fera. E mudou de direção, mas sempre dava de encontro com o senhor do castelo, como ele fosse muitos, ele se movia muito rápido, nada escapava dele, e numa dessas tentativas de fuga, Belo foi direto para os braços do Fera.

O Fera abraçou sua presa, e Jared lhe sorria preso entre os seus braços. O senhor do castelo olhava aqueles belos lábios, a vontade de beijá-los era tanta que doeu, pois ele não poderia fazer isso, nem que Belo permitisse, já que o formato de sua boca não era apropriado para dar e receber beijos.

Soltando Jared, o Fera se caminhou rapidamente para o castelo, seguido do moreno.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – Perguntou de costa para Belo e a dor de sua impossibilidade fez com que sua voz saísse agressiva.

- Estava por perto e vim te ver, desculpa por não ter avisado. – Respondeu Jared, triste sem entender o motivo da agressão, "Será que foi devido à brincadeira das bolas de neve?", pensou o moreno. – Mas desculpa, até sexta. – Completou se dirigindo rapidamente para fora da propriedade.

O Fera percebeu o que tinha feito e correu cercando Jared, o abraçando novamente, isso ele poderia fazer, e nada roubaria esse momento dele.

- Estava brincando, você não precisa de convite para vir aqui. – Disse o Fera, vendo um sorriso tímido surgindo no rosto de Jared.

- É, mas você esta me deixando sem ar. – Disse Jared, e o Fera o soltou. – Ei, está frio. – Falou o moreno se aconchegando de novo nos braços do Fera, que não sabia se abraçava ou não Belo. Seguindo o desejo do seu coração o Fera com cuidado envolveu o corpo do moreno como a coisa mais preciosa e frágil que podia existir para ele.

– Aqui está tão bom, quentinho... É uma pena, mas tenho que ir. Até sexta. – Jared montou em seu cavalo, seguiu viagem sem entender o seu comportamento e a vontade de voltar e ficar nos braços do Fera.

A esperança de ter o feitiço quebrado nunca bateu tão forte em seu coração! Quem passasse por perto do castelo nessa noite acharia que lá estaria acontecendo uma grande e alegre festa.

As horas nunca passaram tão devagar para Jared e para o Fera, parecia que a sexta-feira nunca chegaria. Por esse motivo Belo resolver sair cedo para caçar, pois queria aproveitar o máximo de tempo possível ao lado do Fera.

Durante todo o dia Jared andou pela floresta sem encontrar nenhum tipo de caça. Nos últimos dias estava difícil de conseguir alguma coisa, e ao final da tarde resolveu voltar para a sua casa, e buscar algum animal, que pudesse levar para ser a ceia dessa noite com o Fera.

Para sua surpresa encontrou seu irmão recuperado, ajudando a carregar lenha para dentro da casa.

- Mas o que significa isso? – Sua família se assustou, não o esperavam naquele momento. – O que estão esperando para uma explicação?

- Não queríamos que você cumprisse a sua promessa para aquele maldito Fera. – Começou seu pai.

- Ele não é maldito. – Defendeu Jared.

- É por isso que não queríamos que soubesse da recuperação de Jeff. Você correria para cumprir seu trato, num primeiro momento com medo do que poderia acontecer. Mas agora sentimos sua empolgação pelo castelo, e pelo próprio Fera. Do jeito que fala dele, parece que está até apaixonado, ele está te enfeitiçando, e não queremos te perder. – Concluiu seu pai.

- Mas trato é trato, o senhor me ensinou isso! Irei imediatamente para o castelo do Fera, e ficarei lá.

- Esta vendo? Você está enfeitiçado, aquele maldito te enfeitiçou! – gritou sua mãe.

- Ele não é maldito, é meu amigo e merece respeito.

- Ele é horroroso. – Disse Meg.

- E daí? Aquele teu namorado, o Tom, era tão bonito e de que adiantou? Beleza não é nada. O Fera é tão bonito por dentro.

- Bonito por dentro? Ele ia matar o nosso pai, se não cumpríssemos a sua promessa. – Falou seu irmão.

- Não ia, apenas ele não queria ficar sozinho. E nunca mais ele vai estar sozinho. – Completou Jared, se preparando para ir embora, mas seu irmão o acertou com um pedaço de pau, fazendo-o desmaiar.

**No castelo**

O Fera, enquanto esperava Jared nesse dia, tomou um bom banho, se encharcou de perfume e penteou o cabelo, colocou sua melhor roupa, e começou a contar os minutos para a chegada de Belo.

A tradicional hora de sua chegada, já tinha passado há muito tempo, o desespero e a preocupação tomava conta do seu coração. Quando a noite chegou quis sair em busca de Belo, mas não podia se por acaso saísse do castelo morreria, porém com o passar dos ponteiros do relógio, sem se importar com sua vida seguiu em direção a saída de sua propriedade, mas foi impedido, por seu cavalo Misha que se dispôs de ir procurar por belo.

- Eu trarei notícias dele, alteza, mas espere aqui, por favor. – pediu o cavalo.

- Vá meu amigo, pois hoje é noite de lua cheia.

Misha primeiro percorreu a floresta. De repente Jared poderia ter sido atacado por algum animal, ou sofrido algum acidente, mas não encontrou nada que indicasse tal fato, e resolveu ir para a casa de Belo. A residência estava às escuras, parecia que todos dormiam.

Jared acordou de madrugada com um pouco de dor de cabeça devido à pancada, e viu que estava preso em seu quarto, que ficava no segundo piso da casa. E ficou pensando em como ir para o castelo, era tarde a floresta naquele horário era perigosa. Seu pai tinha trancado todos os cavalos, mas ele precisava ir de encontro o Fera, seu coração necessitava disso.

Olhando pela janela avistou Misha, o cavalo do Fera, com cuidado saiu pela janela, se apoiando nas colunas da casa para não cair.

- Venha! Rápido! - Falou o cavalo.

- Você fala? – perguntou Jared assustado.

- Lógico, você não fala? – Respondeu Misha.

- Mas você é um cavalo.

- E daí, mas agora não dá para bater papo, vamos deixar para outro dia. Você virá comigo?

- Claro!

- Então monte! E se segure!

Misha parecia que tinha asas nas patas, tão rápido que chegaram. Jared correu para o quarto do Fera e o encontrou vazio, para a decepção de belo, pois esperava que o senhor do castelo estivesse lhe aguardando.

Era noite de lua cheia e o Fera não podia aparecer para Jared, e por esse motivo não foi lhe receber, mas seu coração estava tão aliviado por ter o moreno ali, que não resistiu e resolveu tocar piano, mas não contava com a curiosidade do garoto.

Jared estava tentando se consolar com a ausência do Fera, quando ouviu o som de um piano, era uma musica de amor, muito bem tocada e resolveu descobrir de onde vinha.

Seguiu o corredor do castelo até uma escada em caracol que dava acesso a uma torre, e claramente percebeu que a música vinha daquele lugar. Subiu as escadas e pela porta entre aberta, a visão que Belo estava tendo por um momento o deixou sem fôlego.

Um homem estava sentado no piano, seu primeiro pensamento era que ele deveria ser chamado de belo. E como estivesse hipnotizado entrou no ambiente e foi em direção aquele ser de rara beleza.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Jared quando Jensen parou de tocar para lhe olhar. Belo examinou encantado todos os detalhes do rosto de desconhecido, seus olhos verdes, sua pele branca com pequenas pintas, os lábios belos, tentadores, perfeitos, criados para dá e receber beijos. – Você não fala? – Perguntou diante do silencio da adorável criatura. – O Fera arrancou sua língua?

O desconhecido parou de tocar, e seus olhos refletiram surpresa, alegria e dor, mas uma dor tão intensa que Jared, sem resistir, lhe tocou a face com se fosse possível com o seu toque fazer sumir toda e qualquer tristeza que houvesse no coração daquele que lhe encantou por tanta beleza.

Quando o Fera sentiu o toque das mãos de Belo a respiração se alterou, seu coração acelerou, o encanto que sua beleza provocava em Belo refletia nos olhos do jovem, e baixando a vista percorrendo o rosto de Jared, e fixando o olhar em seus lábios, sentimentos contraditórios passaram em seu coração, a vontade de se entregar aquele carinho e assim revelando sua identidade ou fugir.

N.A.: Era para ser o ultimo capitulo, mas resolvi dividir, assim a leitura se torna mais rápida. Mas o final não irá demorar! Como sempre todos os meus erros foram corrigidos pela Angiolleto, então caso acha algum, são delas! Ahahaah! **Obrigada anja**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sun conforme prometido antes de domingo, esse capítulo é teu! Obrigada! Beijos**

A segunda opção foi a escolhida, e o príncipe Jensen saiu correndo e trancou a porta deixando Jared sozinho.

O príncipe Jensen se trancou em seu quarto e chorou. Chorou pela sua maldição, por não poder se revelar e se entregar e principalmente pela morte de sua esperança, pois o olhar que Jared lhe presenteou, ele já conhecia, um olhar de encantamento, apaixonado. Quais as chances do Fera conquistar o seu amor? Depois de conhecer a beleza do príncipe Jensen?

Jared permaneceu preso na torre do castelo até pela manhã quando o Fera foi soltá-lo.

- O que aconteceu? Onde você estava quando cheguei? Quem é aquele homem que estava aqui tocando piano? E para onde ele foi? Por que ele não fala? Você arrancou a língua dele? -Jared fazia perguntas em cima de perguntas.

- Não arranquei a língua de ninguém, mas se você não calar a boca, eu vou arrancar a sua. – A voz do Fera fez Jared engolir seco e calar. – Estou com fome, vamos tomar o café da manhã. Depois eu respondo as suas perguntas.

Não muito conformado Jared acompanhou o Fera, durante toda a refeição, o silêncio incomodo reinou. O Fera queria saber o que tinha acontecido com Jared e o Belo queria saber sobre o desconhecido, mas a muito custo se controlava.

- Muito bem! Por que você quebrou o nosso trato? - Perguntou o Fera de repente, apenas para ganhar tempo, pois Belo contou para o cavalo Misha, que falou para o senhor do castelo. Jared explicou tudo e informou que daquele dia em diante iria começar a cumprir de maneira integral o seu acordo.

- Quer dizer que você ira morar aqui comigo? – Perguntou o Fera com o coração aos pulos em seu peito.

- Isso ser for de sua vontade. - Respondeu Belo meio que tímido.

- Por que não seria? – Perguntou o Fera curiosa, pela reação do Jared, parecia inseguro.

- Por que quando exigiu a presença de algo vivo para o meu pai, você disse a rosa era a única coisa bela na vida, mas pelo que pude observar isso mudou. – Explicou Jared brincando com os farelos de pão em seu prato.

- Mudou? Quem seria o ser vivo e belo que tenho em minha vida? – O Fera esta confusa e curiosa.

- O jovem que tocava piano na torre, ele é a pessoa mais bela que já vi na minha vida. Acredito que quem o tenha em sua vida, não precisa de mais nada.

O Fera fechou os olhos, e pensou que Jared estava apaixonado por Jensen.

- Quem é ele? – Continuou Jared.

- Assim como eu, ele é senhor do castelo. – Respondeu o Fera desanimado. – Na verdade, não passamos de prisioneiros nesse reinado de solidão. Sua beleza e presença não me servem de nada, pois não posso desfrutá-la. A prisão dele é ainda mais cruel, poucas horas em algumas noites ele tem a liberdade de andar pelo castelo, no restante do tempo ele é um prisioneiro da esperança.

- Esperança? –Perguntou Jared sem entender muito bem o que Fera queria dizer.

- Esperança de um dia... – O Fera se calou, e Jared entendeu que não conseguiria outras respostas.

- E você é prisioneiro também da esperança?

- Também.

- Eu posso ajudar de alguma maneira?

- Você já ajuda! E seja bem-vindo, quero muito você aqui comigo.

Jared conheceu o castelo todo e ficou proibido apenas de ir a um único aposento.

- Será que a sua curiosidade agüenta ficar longe desse único aposento? – Perguntou o Fera. – É uma das maneiras que você tem de me ajudar. – Completou apelando para a alma caridosa de Jared.

- Claro. – Concordou o moreno, mas por dentro um bichinho o corroia, e ele rezou para agüentar ficar longe daquela porta.

O Fera agradeceu o fato de a noite anterior ser a ultima da lua cheia, assim não precisaria se recolher cedo e se esconder de Belo.

Os dias passavam calmos e divertidos, algumas vezes adentravam a noite, e o assunto Jensen, nunca mais foi tocado, e no coração do Fera nasceu novamente à esperança de ser amado como ele era atualmente.

- Você dança Belo?

- Não, nunca aprendi.

- Quer aprender?

-Quem vai me ensinar? O príncipe Jensen?

- Não, seria eu a te ensinar, mas você preferia que fosse o príncipe Jensen?

- Não, apesar da vantagem.

- Que vantagem?

- Se ele pisasse no meu pé doeria menos. – E Jared começou a rir, o Fera o acompanhou, mas ficou enciumado. E não tocou mais no assunto de dançar.

O que eles mais gostavam de fazer era brincar de guerra na neve, o Fera achava ridículo, mas nunca se recusava, pois sempre no final tinha belo nos braços. Este pelo fato de deitar e rolar na neve, ficava com a camisa toda molhada e mais tarde reclamava de frio, e se aconchegava junto o Fera que o abraçava. Ficavam muito tempo desse jeito e com muito custo se separavam, Jared não entendia o que acontecia com seu corpo, a necessidade de sentir o calor do Fera, mas sempre que podia se abrigava nos braços do senhor do castelo.

Um dia Jared procurando o Fera pelo castelo encontrou a porta proibida entreaberta e visualizou o Fera de frente para algo que parecia uma pintura, da porta, o Belo podia ver o perfil do Fera e pode perceber que enquanto este acariciava a imagem na moldura seu semblante entristecia e sem que o senhor do castelo o visse entrou no quarto.

Pinturas com a imagem do príncipe Jensen estava espalhadas por todo o local. Umas com ele mais jovem, na verdade elas estavam dispostas em ordem cronológica e a que parecia ser a ultima apresentava a sua imagem atual, mas estava inacabada, e era a qual o Fera acariciava.

Quando o Fera percebeu a presença de Jared, se desesperou e partiu para cima de Belo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu não te pedir para nunca entrar aqui? E assim que você quer me ajudar? – Urrava o Fera segurando Belo pelos ombros, em sua dor nem percebeu a dor nos olhos de Jared.

- Alteza! – Chamou Steven, o violino.

- O que é Steven?

- Suas mãos! – Gritou.

Quando o Fera olhou as garras de sua mão tinham ferido belo, sem ação ficou observando o jovem correr e se refugiar em seu quarto.

- Jared, por favor, abra! – Gritava o Fera na porta.

- Vá embora! Seu monstro! – A voz de Jared era de pura mágoa.

Ao ouvir a palavra monstro o Fera se recolheu em seu quarto, a dor era tão profunda que ela se deitou na cama e ficou quieta como uma fera ferida e sem forças para lutar por sua vida.

Era o sexto dia de lua cheia e nessa noite quando o Fera voltou a ser o príncipe Jensen, e indo contra todos os pedidos, o senhor do castelo com a chave mestra entrou no quarto onde Belo tinha passado o dia trancado, até suas refeições foram servidas no aposento.

Quando Jared percebeu que alguém entrava em seu quarto achando que era o Fera se encolheu dentro das cobertas.

- Saia daqui! Assim que eu me recuperar vou embora e se quiser pode me matar. – Dizia Belo sem olhar para o invasor.

Sem falar nada Jensen sentou-se na cama e tentou puxar as cobertas.

- Eu já não falei... – Jared tinha descoberto a cabeça para reclamar e se calou quando encontrou os belos olhos verdes de Jensen, e não os castanhos do Fera. Seu primeiro pensamento foi de decepção, e sua mente não entendeu o porquê, afinal o príncipe era visualmente mais agradável do que o Fera.

Jensen removeu a coberta até o quadril de Jared que estava sem camisa com delicadeza examinou os ferimentos causados pelo Fera, e seu coração encheu de pesar por saber que mesmo sem querer pode machucar o ser amado.

Enquanto o príncipe Jensen cuidava de seus ferimentos, Jared observava o rosto do loiro, e percebia que ele era muito mais bonito do que lembrava, mas seus olhos estavam cheios de dor e seus lábios tremiam como se fosse chorar a qualquer momento. Belo ficou mais confuso ainda, porém como Jensen não falava continuou sem entender tamanha dor.

Depois de cuidar de Jared, saiu do quarto imediatamente.

No dia seguinte a mesma situação o Fera sem sair do seu quarto e Jared sem sair do dele. A noite Jensen foi outra vez ao quarto de Jared, e cuidou de seus ferimentos, porém dessa vez ficou um pouco mais acariciando as costa de Jared.

Jensen decidiu que não tinha mais o que perder e por isso resolveu aproveitar seus últimos dias, afinal seu tempo estava acabando e logo ele seria uma fera para sempre.

Nos olhos de Jensen a tristeza foi substituída por um brilho de desejo enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas costa de Jared.

Belo fechou os olhos apreciando a caricia, soltando leves suspiros de prazer, que se transformaram em altos gemidos, quando sentiu o primeiro beijo do príncipe, que tinha se deitado ao seu lado, em seu ombro. Jared se virou de frente e encarou aqueles olhos verdes que estavam escuros de desejo. Sua vista desceu para os lábios carnudos, em seu coração dúvida e medo, mas a tentação de provar aquela boca era maior do que qualquer coisa.

Quando os lábios do príncipe se aproximaram, Jared desviou o rosto era o sentimento sobre pondo o desejo, Jensen ficou confuso com a recusa, afinal era a primeira vez que isso acontecia com ele, de repente um grande barulho chamou atenção de Belo que se afastou definitivamente.

- O Fera está em perigo! - Gritava Steven na porta do quarto. E Jared saiu correndo porta a fora.

Jensen tentou correr, mas foi seguro pelo lençol, que ainda enfiou a ponta impedindo do loiro gritar.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntava Jared preocupado, fora do quarto sem lembrar-se de Jensen.

- Ele sumiu desde ontem, e até agora não apareceu!

- E por que apenas agora você me chamou?

- Por que...Por que...Por que ouviu um barulho, parecia que o Fera estava ferido. - Mentiu.

- De onde veio o barulho?

- Da ala não habitada do castelo. - Jared saiu correndo na direção indicada

Jensen que tentou ir atrás dele, depois de conseguir se livrar do lençol, mas não conseguiu por que quando passou por uma das armaduras que ornamentavam os corredores, ela o agarrou.

- Alteza! - Chamava Steven tentando fazer que Jensen o ouvisse. - Nada esta perdido! Viu como ele correu em busca do Fera e nem se importou com você? Com sua beleza ou com os seus carinhos? Espere até a próxima lua, que será a ultima, e se não se resolver eu mesmo contarei tudo para Jared. – Somente assim Jensen se conformou.

O dia amanheceu e Jared não encontrou o Fera, e se dirigiu ao único lugar que não o procurou na biblioteca, o encontrou sentada de frente ao piano, no olhar uma incerteza, uma tristeza, mas fisicamente parecia bem e para Jared isso foi um alívio.

- Eu não consigo tocar, minhas mãos são rudes e sem jeito, servem apenas para machucar aqueles a quem estimo. – Disse o Fera para Jared. - O príncipe Jensen cuidou de você, agradeci a ele, pois não poderia cuidar dos seus ferimentos, que eu mesmo causei.

- Foi um acidente, mas estou bem. – Jared percebeu a tristeza quando o Fera tocou no nome de Jensen, e achou que era ciúme. – Não se preocupe nunca mais me aproximarei de Jensen, ele será somente teu. – A Fera não entendeu, mas não quis se aprofundar no assunto, afinal Belo tinha recusado o príncipe. - Desculpe ter te chamado de monstro.

- Você estava certo!

- Não, não estava! Vamos tomar um café juntos e você me deve uma revanche, nevou durante a noite, a neve deve estar macia.

O Fera sorriu e seguiu o moreno.

Felizes eles corriam pela propriedade, o Fera ria alto e estava atrás de Jared, que fugia.

- Você não vai matar o meu irmão! Sua fera maldita. – Jared parou de correr ao ouvir a voz de Jeff, e correu para proteger o Fera.

- Não! Jeff! – Mas era tarde seu irmão tinha disparado. Uma dor dilacerante tomava conta do seu ser, o impacto fez seu corpo cair para trás amparado pelo Fera.

- Não! – Um rugido cheio de dor escapou do Fera segurando Belo ferido nos braços, desesperado chorava vendo o sangue manchar a neve branca e Jared respirando com dificuldade por causa da dor e o rosto ia adquirindo o tom pálido da morte. Chorando agarrado a Belo, a dor que sentia transparecia em cada rugido, em cada som. Era tanta que os caçadores que estava com Jeff, não conseguiam nenhum tipo de reação.

O Belo e o Fera viviam em um mundo a parte, nada do mundo exterior os perturbava, às vezes Jared tinha saudade da família, mas não ia visitá-los com medo de o prenderem novamente, então eles não sabiam o que estava acontecendo.

Criações estavam sendo dizimadas, as caças rareavam e um morador da vila tinha sido encontrado morto, ou melhor, os poucos pedaços que restaram do corpo do homem, e começaram a desconfiar que o culpado de tudo isso fosse o Fera.

Montaram uma equipe de bons caçadores e foram atrás do Fera, ao chegar no castelo encontraram a criatura correndo atrás de Jared, e interpretaram que o garoto estava em risco. Portanto Jeff atirou.

- São lobos! Matamos alguns, mas os outros fugiram – Falava um caçador de outro grupo que chegavam ao local, e se depararam com a cena desoladora. – Acredito que o Fera não seja culpada. – Concluiu o homem.

- O Fera não pode sair da propriedade do castelo. – Disse Jared com dificuldade, antes de desmaiar. – E o Fera soltou um novo rugido, era como estivessem arrancando seu coração.

- Calma! Ele ainda está vivo! – Dizia Jeff, examinando seu irmão, se sentindo culpado, pois poderia ser o causador da morte de Belo. – Temos de levá-lo para o médico, urgentemente, o tiro foi no ombro, mas está sangrando muito. – Com dificuldade retiraram Jared dos braços do Fera.

Os caçadores arrumaram uma manta e colocaram o corpo inconsciente de belo, levando-o para a vila, longe do Fera que apoiado na grade, observava o ser amado indo embora. Impotente, sem poder ir atrás, em seu coração a incerteza que um dia voltaria a vê-lo.

**Duas semanas depois...**

O Fera se agarrava as ultimas gotas de esperança de rever Belo, dia e noite se mantinha na torre mais alta do castelo, de onde podia ver boa parte da floresta, e visualizar quem se aproximava ou se afastava do castelo.

Em uma das tristes manhãs observou longe dois cavalheiros e estavam vindo em direção ao castelo, quando chegaram ao portão reconheceu como Gerald Padalecki, o pai de Jared, e sua irmã, Meg.

Quando desceu da torre já os encontrou no salão.

- Jared? – Apenas o nome de Belo o Fera consegui pronunciar, por medo das noticias serem ruins.

- Ele está vivo, e se recuperando. – Respondeu Sr. Padalecki. – O senhor tem consciência que ele salvou a sua vida?

- Sim. – Respondeu o Fera querendo entender a onde o pai de Jared queria chegar.

- Então como recompensar ele merece ficar livre de qualquer acordo ou promessa que tenha com o senhor.

- Ele quer isso?

- Claro que quer, ou você acha que ele prefere viver aqui com uma fera, me desculpe, mas é isso que o senhor é, do que com a família?

O Fera abaixou a cabeça e deu um passo para trás buscando a sombra da proteção, tentando fugir do olhar horrorizado de Gerald.

- Pai...

- Cala boca Meg, era por isso que eu não queria que você viesse.

- Mas...

- Obedeça! - Meg baixou os olhos, indignada, mas calou-se. – Ele está livre para viver com os seus? – Perguntou Gerald outra vez para o Fera.

- Se essa é a vontade dele! Diga para ele nunca mais por os pés aqui. E agora vão embora. – E o Fera se retirou, se trancando na biblioteca.

Meg e seu pai saíram, porém antes de chegarem ao portão, um violino começou a tocar e cada nota soava tão triste, que seus corações poderiam se afogar diante de tanto sofrimento expresso pelas cordas do nobre instrumento.

- Fico feliz em ver que está esperto, andando pela casa e ajudando a sua mãe. – Disse Gerald ao ver Jared de pé junto à lareira organizando as lenhas.

- Logo poderei voltar para o castelo. – Informou Jared.

- Tenho boas notícias sobre isso, você não irá precisar voltar para lá. - Falou Gerald, com um sorriso feliz, que não foi correspondido por Jared.

- Como assim? – Perguntou belo.

- O Fera te liberou do acordo e pediu que nunca mais aparecesse no castelo.

- Por quê?

- É uma recompensa por ter salvado a sua vida.

- Acho que vou me deitar. – Rapidamente Jared voltou para o quarto, seguido por sua irmã.

- É verdade? – Perguntou depois de chorar por um tempo no colo de Meg.

- Sim, papai pediu e ele aceitou.

- Deve ser por causa do príncipe Jensen.

- Príncipe Jensen?

- Sim, ele é lindo, belo, belíssimo! Não tenho palavras para descrever tanta formosura, os olhos são de um verde único, a pele perfeita com suas encantadoras sardas, e os lábios, tentação maior não há, ele deve ter visto...

- Visto o que?

- Quando me feri. – Jared não contou para a família o real motivo do ferimento das garras do Fera. – Jensen foi ao meu quarto fazer curativo e quase nos beijamos. – Meg arregalou os olhos. – Acho que o Fera é apaixonado por ele. Deve ser por isso que não me quer por perto.

- Você gosta do príncipe Jensen?

- Não! Ele é perfeito, mas eu gosto do Fera. Ele é doce, inteligente, amigo, divertido. Apenas não é bonito, mas beleza física acaba. Os sentimentos do coração são o que importam.

- O Fera apenas aceitou a quebra do acordo, por que papai disse que era a sua vontade ficar com a família.

- Mas agora ele deve está feliz, tem o príncipe somente para si.

- Feliz? Duvido, pelo musica tocada por um violino vindo do castelo...

- Como era música? – Perguntou sem deixar a irmã terminar.

- Triste, ou melhor terrivelmente triste, parecia que meu coração iria partir em mil pedaços...

- Fera, ele esta sofrendo por mim. – Jared ria. – Tenho que ir falar com ele imediatamente.

Jared correu e pegou o cavalo selado que seu irmão preparara para ir a cidade, e em disparada ia à direção do castelo, ignorando os gritos de seu pai e irmão.

O Fera tinha se trancado na torre do castelo disposto a morre de amor, todas as suas esperanças de ter Jared se esvaíram. Restava para ele pouco tempo para a quebra da maldição, mas sua maior tristeza não era viver como fera, e sim sem os sorrisos de Jared.

Olhando pela janela, se despedindo da vida, o Fera viu um cavaleiro atravessando o descampado próximo ao castelo. Ele reconheceu aquele porte e os cabelos longos, seu coração não queria acreditar, acho que sua mente estava lhe pregando uma peça, porém quando o homem e seu cavalo sumiram por entre as árvores, outra visão vez seu peito bater mais forte. Uma matilha, organizada para caçar e sua presa era belo, o seu Belo.

Desesperado correu em direção à floresta, ultrapassando os limites do portão sem ao menos pensar nas conseqüências desse ato, para ele apenas interessava salvar Jared.

Quando Jared percebeu os lobos, era tarde demais para qualquer plano de fuga, ele estava cercado, fechou os olhos e esperou pelo ataque seu último pensamento foi para Fera.

O lobo que derrubou Belo do cavalo, foi arrancado de cima dele e jogado contra as árvores com tanta força, que soltou apenas um último som de dor antes de cair morto, e assim aconteceu com todos que se atreveram a se aproximar de Belo. Os lobos vendo que não teriam nenhuma chance fugiram.

- Fera! Você não devia ter vindo aqui. – Disse Jared preocupado, pois sabia o que aconteceria caso o Fera saísse dos muros do castelo.

- Não poderia permitir que nada acontecesse com você. – Fera estava visivelmente fraco.

- Venha! Vamos voltar para o castelo. – Jared puxava o Fera em direção ao castelo, que perdia rapidamente suas forças, faltando poucos metros para chegar ao portão o Fera desabou, não conseguia mais avançar nenhum centímetro seja andando ou se arrastando.

- Venha, Fera! Falta pouco. – Jared tentava puxar o Fera, mas apesar de ser um homem forte o senhor do castelo era grande e pesado. – Por favor, apenas um pouquinho, está tão perto. – Jared chorava desesperado.

- Belo. – Chamou o Fera. Jared sentou no chão gelado, abraçando e apoiando o tronco do Fera não conseguia para de chorar. – Me ouve. – Jared olhou para o Fera acariciando sua face. – Eu te amo, os dias que passei ao seu lado foram os mais felizes da minha vida. Obrigado!. - Quando terminou de falar fechou os olhos e se entregou a escuridão que invadia sua alma.

- Não! Fera acorda, por favor, não me deixe! Eu te amo também! – E entre lágrimas depositou um beijo na face do Fera. – Não me deixe! – Gritou.

Chorando sobre o corpo inerte do Fera, Jared teve de fechar os olhos quando uma intensa luz começou a irradiar do coração do senhor do castelo, e logo essa luz percorreu todo o seu corpo. De repente o peso do Fera em seus braços se reduziu tanto que Jared abriu os olhos,e para sua surpresa, estava abraçado ao príncipe Jensen que estava desacordado.

- Jared! – Falou Jensen ao abrir seus olhos, e levantando a mão tocou o rosto de Belo capturando na ponta dos dedos uma lágrima que ainda escapavam dos olhos de Jared.

- Fera? – Belo perguntou apenas pela surpresa, pois apesar de está mais suave a voz rouca era a mesma de seu amado Fera.

Jared ajudou Jensen a se levantar e ficou examinando o príncipe.

- Decepcionado? – Perguntou inseguro o príncipe, afinal ele era totalmente diferente do Fera.

- Não! Me apaixonei por você, não pela sua aparência! Se o seu coração continuar doce e bom, posso conviver com fato de você ser menor do que eu. – E Jared sorriu, mostrando as apaixonantes covinhas. Jensen sorriu de felicidade.

Jensen viu a velha que tinha lhe amaldiçoado, e segurando a mão de Belo foi ao eu encontro.

- Obrigado madrinha, pelo maravilhoso presente que a senhora me deu. – E pegando a mão velha e enrugada depositou um beijo cheio de respeito por aquela que lhe ensinou uma grande lição.

- Eu sabia que iria conseguir. – E para o fascínio de Jared a idosa se transformou numa bela e jovem mulher.

- Quem é? – Perguntou Jared.

- Minha fada madrinha.

- Que bom que ela lhe salvou, quebrando a maldição no momento certo.

- Mas ela não me salvou!

- E o que salvou você?

- O teu amor sincero me salvou!

- Então qual foi o presente que ela te deu?

- Você! – Os olhos verdes de Jensen capturaram o olhar apaixonado de Jared, como estivessem hipnotizados, suas bocas se uniram, em um beijo a muito desejado.

Estavam tão perdidos nos lábios um do outro, que não perceberam a mágica que acontecia ao seu redor. A neve derretia, as plantas floresciam, os pássaros começavam a cantar, junto com os músicos que voltavam ao normal. Steven correu para a baia e se jogou nos braços de Misha, seu único e eterno amor, que não era mais um cavalo, o castelo renascia, resplandecendo um brilho majestoso.

O reino que há muito estava perdido, ressurgia com toda sua glória.

E Jensen fez de Jared seu rei e juntos viveram felizes para sempre.

**Essa é a minha história quem quiser que conte outra!**

N.A.: Agradeço a todos que leram, espero não ter decepcionado principalmente aos que amam o conto original da Bela e a Fera. Obrigada a minha beta, Angiolleto, que queria mudar a classificação para 18 anos, com a desculpa que não ia passar no canal da Disney. Beijos amada!


End file.
